Ali Yahya Mahdi Al Raimi
| place_of_birth = Sana'a, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 167 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ali Yahya Mahdi Al Raimi is a Yemeni who was captured and transferred to the United States Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, in Cuba.documents (.pdf) from Ali Yahya Mahdi Al Raimi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - - mirror page 55 The Department of Defense assigned him the Internment Serial Number 167 and estimates that he was born in 1984 in Sana'a, Yemen. As of May 18, 2010, Ali Yahya Mahdi al Raimi has been held at Guantanamo for eight years.The Guantanamo Docket - Ali Yahya Mahdi al Raimi Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ali Yahya Mahdi Al Raimi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 2 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Ali Yahya Mahdi Al Raimi attended his Tribunal. Habeas corpus A writ of habeas corpus was submitted on Ali Yahya Mahdi Al Raimi's behalf. In response the Department of Defense released 34 pages of unclassified documents arising from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-12 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain Al Raimi were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Ali Yahya Mahdi Al Raimi Administrative Review Board - page 88 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on June 3, 2005. Release Mark Falkoff told the Yemeni Times that he had to threaten legal action to get the Pentagon to release a list of the Yemenis who had already been cleared for release. The Yemeni Times reported that the Pentagon had cleared some of the captives for release as early as June 2004 — which precedes the first Combatant Status Review Tribunal by over a month. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:People from Sana'a